


Apart

by AutisticWriter



Series: The way you said "I love you." [35]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Goodbyes, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Yuri hates it when he and Otabek spend time apart. Unfortunately for him, it happens a lot.[Prompt 35: As a goodbye]





	Apart

Long distance relationships suck. He loves spending time with Otabek, but they never get much time together before Otabek goes back to Kazakhstan or Yuri to Russia. And though they text and communicate via Skype, it’s never the same as actually being together.

So Yuri is always sad when he and Otabek have to say goodbye. Like today, when they hug in the airport as Yuri prepares to return to Russia. Part of him wants to cry, but Yuri Plisetsky doesn’t cry.

Otabek kisses him. “I’ll miss you, Yura.”

“Me too,” Yuri says, kissing him back. “I love you, Beka.”

And then Yuri has to leave his boyfriend and go back to Russia alone. Why do they have to be from different countries? Why do they have to constantly be torn apart?

The moment he arrives in Russia, he sends Otabek a selfie and captions it: **Missing you already.**

Because he is. He may seem like a grumpy little brat, but Yuri genuinely loves his boyfriend. And he misses him already.

He sighs, and immediately starts counting down the days until he can see Otabek again.


End file.
